Hidden Tails
by Himenoyami
Summary: Vegeta dumped Bulma but is yearning for something or someone else, can her find her? And who are these two female neighbors of his?


Hidden Tails  
  
Disclaimer: Akira Toriama owns DragonBallZ and if I did, I would not write fanfics about it okay! I do own the random characters and you may use them if you ask.  
  
A/N: This takes place after Cell was defeated and Marai Trunks was killed. Gokou has come back to life, and is already SSJ3. Vegeta is out having a good time because he figures that all is well. No new enemies have been discovered, so a little has changed but I tried to find the best place for this to fit in and this seems to be the right setting. It is around the time right after the Bodakai Tournament.  
  
Chapter One  
Breaking Up  
  
I sighed, "Look woman, I am taking Trunks out to the park. Bra can stay here with you since I cannot stand her whining! I want dinner when I get home, got it!?"  
  
Bulma sighed, "Yes Vegeta, I get it."   
  
I smiled, "Good, now come on Trunks." I took my son's hand and we walked out to the doorstep and took off. He was eight now and finishing third grade. I smiled at him, "So Trunks what do you want to do?"  
  
The small saiyan looked up at me, "I want to train and be strong like you dad!"  
  
I smiled, "Well, since I don't have to worry about any serious training, sure. Let's go over to the gym and use the gravitron." Trunks nodded excitedly and I smiled, "You could probably stand ten times gravity." He stood up tall and I tried to hide a smile. We reached the gravity room and I grabbed Trunks's saiyan suit out of my duffel. He put it on and I took my shirt and pants off. We smiled at each other and I turned the gravity up. When it was at ten fold I tried to jump as high as I could, I hit the ceiling hard. Trunks laughed then fell over, unused to training higher then five.   
  
I took his hand and helped him up. He walked around a bit and then stood up straight and smiled, "I am ready to fight you now dad!"  
  
I laughed, "No you are not, try lifting some of the weights over there. I am getting out the drones to train with. Go into the glass room so the drones's beams won't hit you." He did so and I turned the mirrors and drones on and flew into the air. I hovered mid-air for a minute then spoke, "Big bang attack!" It flew around the room and hit a mirror, with the ki coming right at me, I ducked and it reflected again. I finally cancelled it out and put the drones in attack mode. Once all of them were flying at me, I was hit once. Blood started to flow from my arm and I smirked, "Now this is what I'm talking about." I cancelled most their beams and deflected a few. After I noticed the sun had stopped shining in the windows I landed and turned everything off. Trunks was sweating almost as bad as me but I could tell he got some training in.  
  
He beamed, "I will be ready to fight you soon dad, I did more then lift weights. I mentally trained myself like Gohan learned from Piccolo."  
  
I laughed, "That's great, maybe sometime this week you can fight." I took my arms away from my chest and smirked, "Show me what you learned."  
  
Trunks looked at me skeptically, "You sure?" I nodded and he threw two punches into my stomach. The first fist nearly bounced off and the second hit hard, I felt air come out of my stomach and Trunks smiled, "See, I got you!"  
  
I smiled, "That you did, that you did."  
  
He looked up at me, "Why do you hate Bra so much?"  
  
I stopped walking and looked into his eyes, "I don't hate her at all, I just think Bulma needs to stop sheltering her. When you were her age you were throwing punches and ki blasts."  
  
He laughed, "I didn't fire my first ki until I was two dad, she's only nine months."  
  
I frowned, "I grew to the level of an ascended saiyan in two days Trunks."  
  
He sighed, "Yeah, I know."  
  
I smiled, "You are super saiyan already anyway Trunks-sama, just be proud of that."  
  
He grinned ear to ear and nodded. He wiped his face and looked at me, "I am craving a huge dinner, can we go home?"  
  
I nodded and laughed, "I'll race you!" We both took off and leaped into the air. I had about a ten-foot lead at first but he was closing the gap. I went super saiyan and so did he. He was still gaining and I smirked and sped up. A thought crossed my mind; 'maybe you should let him win this time.' I considered the thought for a few minutes and slowed my pace a bit. He sped ahead of me and I went after him again, I knew if I let him win, it would have to be close. I sped up so that I was right next to his chin; he would still win in the descent.   
  
He turned around and grinned at me, "I'm winning Dad!" I nodded and gained on him a bit just to encourage him. He took the bait and boosted up the speed a bit. He laughed a bit and then picked up his pace. I smirked and sped up; I followed him all the way to the house, nipping at his heels. When we arrived Bulma hugged Trunks and kissed me on the cheek. We sat down and ate a meal of potatoes and turkey. Bulma was babbling on about the high price of groceries while I devoured the food and left to train some more. Trunks was sleeping on the couch and I ruffled his hair with a smile. As I picked him up and carried him to his bedroom he woke momentarily and smiled, "I love you dad!"  
  
As his eyelids started to close again I laughed, "I know son, I love you too." He smiled, fell back into his slumber and I laid him in bed. With a kiss on the forehead I took off to my favorite spot to think about Bulma, I had a grave decision to make.  
  
When I arrived at the cliff, I looked to the west and saw the sunset. I leaned against the apple tree and watched it solemnly. 'What am I going to do with the kids if I decide to go through with it? I think I will go through with it, being how we're not getting along.' I sighed, "What did I do to deserve this punishment! I just want to be strong and happy! Is that so much to ask for?" I screamed at the sky, exhausted and annoyed. I began to fly back to the house and tell Bulma when I sensed a high power level. I took off in the general direction with a smirk on my face. When I got there, I saw Kakarot speeding towards his house. I stopped him and looked him in the eye, "What's the rush?"  
  
Kakarot looked at me as if I were an annoyance and responded, "I miss ChiChi, that's all. I can't wait to get home and get a good night kiss from her."  
  
I looked at him skeptically then nodded and flew away. I decided to head home and talk with Bulma. I took off, heading north, in about ten minutes I had reached the doorstep. I put a hand on the door handle and hesitated. Then I walked in and knocked on Bulma's laboratory door. She answered with a smiled and a kiss. I pushed her away and she looked up, "Vegeta?"  
  
I looked at her and took a deep breath, "I think should see other people. I'm sorry Bulma but it's not working out. You can have everything, but I am taking Trunks. It was fun, bye."  
  
I turned and she started to cry. I hesitated and started to turn before I reconfirmed my decision and left. She stopped me on the way out the door with Trunks in my arms, "How could you do this! I was so good to you; I never did anything except love you too much! Everything you've done to me is wrong, and you are going to find that out and be sorry about this!" She was barely making sense; she was shaking and crying. I walked past her and flew to the nearest apartment complex in the rain. I held out a wad of money, most of it from the last match I had.   
  
He looked at me, "Aren't you Vegeta?" I nodded and he smiled, "You can stay free, we love your fighting skill!"  
  
I smirked, "My kid too?" He glanced at Trunks and nodded. I smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate it." I took the keys and walked into a small apartment. It had two beds, a fold out couch, a small kitchen, two bathrooms, a garage, and a pool table. I smiled, "Hey Trunks, we're living large." Trunks continued snoring and I put him in the twin bed. He lay peacefully, completely engrossed in a dream. I ruffled his hair once more and lay down on the roof of the building. The stars were sparkling and I kept hearing Kakarot's voice saying, "I can't wait to get home and get a good night kiss from her." I laughed to myself, as if anyone would ever feel that way about me. I found myself longing for a partner, why I could never say. I pictured a girl with long brown hair and deep brown eyes. One who would listen to me, and always know when I want to be alone. Accept my ways of life and learn to enjoy them, only a saiyan could do that. I began to picture my sister, the last saiyan I ever saw before our planet blew up. She was brown haired and brown eyed. We never really got along, and I regretted it after watching Frieza kill her. Damn, I wish I had been able to stop him. She would love Earth, and she could continue the saiyan race with Kakarot. I grumbled, 'I just want to feel at ease with a woman, know they won't think I am weird.' Tsh, this would never happen. I found myself drifting into a restless sleep.  
  
Questions? Comments? I like fire so do not even think about sending me flames. I do appreciate 'supportive' criticism.   



End file.
